Paper has been used as a substrate for fragrances. Many examples of paper-based fresheners may be found on the market. However, the combination of fragrance(s), paper, and adhesives has not been feasible because fragrances are good solvents. When a fragrance is absorbed into the paper substrate, any adhesive bond with the paper substrate is destroyed. Either the adhesive is dissolved or it is softened to the point where the adhesion is lost.
Also, fragrance-impregnated paper exhibits problems of maintaining fragrance quality and controlled release. Therefore, there is a need for a fragrance-containing composition which can be coated on the surface of the paper to exhibit both controlled release of the fragrance and controlled absorption of the fragrance into the paper, and which will not penetrate to the back of the paper.
Certain fragrances exhibit the ability to repel insects and other pests. These fragrances can be impregnated on paper to form insect repellants. The efficacy of such insect repellants can be increased if the fragrance-containing insect repellants were used in combination with non-fragrance insect repellants. Thus, there is a need for a composition containing fragrance-containing insect repellant compositions with non-fragrance insect repellants. There is a further need for effective fragrance-containing insect repellant compositions which combine the benefits of an area repellent with the benefits of a contact repellant.
A fragrance-containing coating composition for paper substrates consists essentially of (a) a polyvinyl chloride plastisol (PVC plastisol) and (b) one or more fragrances. PVC plastisol is a dispersion which typically contains polymer and a plasticizer(s). The paper substrate can be a non-calendered, non-coated porous paper, a coated, non-calendered paper, or a calendered, optionally coated paper. When the paper is calendered and/or coated the PVC plastisol can further contain an adhesion promoter.
The fragrance can be of many types; e.g., a fruit fragrance, a citrus fragrance, a floral fragrance, a woody fragrance, a leather fragrance, an oriental fragrance, a mint fragrance, and/or a food fragrance.
The coating composition may further consist essentially of a diluent as well as a component which has a synergistic effect when combined with the fragrance(s), e.g., phthalates.
The coating composition is applied at room temperature to at least one side of the paper substrate as a film. The coated paper substrate is rapidly heated at a temperature (e.g., 320xc2x0 F.) and for a time (e.g., 15-20 seconds) sufficient to fuse the film to a clear coating and adhere it to the paper substrate without causing significant volatilization of the fragrance(s). The heated paper substrate is then cooled and stored until use in a barrier material such as polyethylene terephthate-coated polyethylene, or an aluminum-coated polyethylene. One side of the paper substrate may be coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive prior to coating when the preferred PVC plastisol is used.
The advantages of the above coating composition include good adhesion to the paper substrate, rapid drying under conditions which do not adversely affect the fragrance(s), clarity on drying which is important when graphics are present on the paper, and, compatibility with all paper grades. In addition, the plastisol has a low odor, has a low or no solvent content, is compatible with a wide range of fragrances, and will accept reasonably high levels of fragrance(s) and still retain the fragrance""s notes.
This new plastic coating maintains fragrance quality, coating clarity, and paper adhesion and is useful for coating all grades of paper.
An insect repellant composition comprises at least one fragrance capable of repelling insects and at least one non-fragrance insect repellant. A preferred composition comprises a combination of one or more high vapor pressure aroma chemicals or fragrance materials having insect repellant properties and one or more low vapor pressure xe2x80x9cnon-fragrancexe2x80x9d insect repellants, such as N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide (DEET). The low vapor pressure chemical dissolves in the high vapor pressure fragrance, allowing the low vapor pressure chemical to exhibit both contact and area repellency. Such compositions also can include an absorption substrate carrier. These compositions provide an effective contact and area repellant while providing a pleasant aroma.